love in a cold barren land (fixed)
by gamergirl227
Summary: raven the dragonborn is an adventurer in skyrim skilled in every tactic, well except romance. she soon learns of all the good and the bad, finding romance in skyrim, but she finds it in more than one place.
1. 1 a surprise, dragon, secret,and illnes

Ok so I got complains on my grammar, so I read it again and was so angry at my self so I re did it kinda, I apologies I was writing it at 3in the morning and I didn't re read t before I posted it so I'm sorry for my laziness I will try not to let it happen again but thank you for pointing it out to me, this is my second story thinking of making multiple chapters for it its about my skyrim character 'Raven' traveling around skyrim finding love in multiple places. Sorry for any spelling or grammar errors spelling and math were my worst subjects in school and I'm trying to get better. So please review leave comments and criticism I love it and if you want some thing to happen in the stories like; a specific character, a reference, a joke anything just put it in your comments and I will try to put it in the next coming chapter, do this for any chapter any story or if you have an idea of a fan fiction you would like me to write put it in the comments, or any thing else you would like to tell me or ask me put it in the comments I'm an open book, but enough of this on with the story!

It all started when mercer ended, raven was confused and Brynyolf was pushing his feelings away. Ever since Brynyolf laid eyes on that beautiful nord woman he could never get her out of his head. After she single handedly killed mercer, and pushed the guild back on its feet, he had to get away from her to just focus on the guild he needed to keep his mind clear for the road ahead. She was a distraction to returning the guild to its former glory, she was a huge help, doing so many extra jobs and bringing money into the guild, but her face, her black hair, brown eyes not characteristic to nords, probably from some imperial but he didn't care, her war paint three distinct lines one above her right eye and two beneath , 'painted in the blood of her enemies' or that's what the songs and tales say, her body thin, but muscular not over muscular but just right, he imagined her skin being soft and slightly callused in some areas but perfect to him all the same, he liked her not just for her beauty but her strong mind, the fire in her heart, the drive to get anything done be to kill a dragon or steal a ring, he liked her maybe even loved her but he had to put it all on hold for now, but soon he would have his way with her.

"Is he avoiding me? Did I do something to make him unhappy?" raven called out

" he's just busy, I see the way he looks at you no doubt he wants you" Safire replied

They were on a job up in Winterhold some ring or something they had to get from some crazy guy that lives in a glacier a couple miles off land, supposedly so crazy he was sent out of all the holds in Skyrim.

"wants me?" raven said with a questioning look

"you know _wants you_ but I cant tell what kinda of wants you" Safire replied swiftly

"there's different types?" raven asked with a confused almost inexperienced look

"yea does he want you for a roll in the hay of does he want you for _you_ as in marriage."

"….oh" raven swallowed hard as if there was something stuck in her throat and started blushing a bit "ha-ha that's what you mean"

"is there something your not telling me? Yea if he wanted to marry you that's a bit big and all, but…."

"no no that's not it I've always wanted to get married and all its just…"

"…just what? Afraid of a roll in the hay with him, what's better then a roll in the hay?"

"its not that its just well…"

"no…no shut up you are not a clean slate. Are you?"

"why, that's no reason the be upset is it, I've had offers just never ya know never got around to it. I was to busy running around the farm. Besides my dad kept our farm locked up tighter than the thieves guild coin purse"

"by the divines woman! I cant believe this, how old are you?"

"I'll have 25 winters under my belt end of this winter"

"25, 25 I've never met anyone over 18 with a clean slate, woman you are a rare gem, no wonder brynyolf is attracted to you like a thief to a priceless gem my, my, my,"

"just shut up and lets get on with the mission"

"don't want to disappoint him now do we"

"shut up or I will push you into the water"

For they were crossing over the ice to get to were ever the crazy guy was in the middle of the ghost sea crazy this guy was of his head for living out here.

"I think I see it!" called Safire

"what see what we still have about another mile out here till we reach where he lives, what do you see"

"brynyolf's '_smile' _just waiting for you to get back"

"that's it" she yelled before running to Safire to push her in, right at that Safire dogged as Raven fell into the cold icy water

"Raven! Raven! Raven! Were are you?" Safire called out

"right here" Raven croaked as she pulled herself out of the water coughing up icy liquid

"bad idea very bad" Safire whispered will digging threw her bag pulling out a bed roll to rap around Raven

"no" raven said with a harsh tone holding her hand up "lets get this job done and head back to riften I'll be fine"

" your going to catch the _death chill_"

"no I will be fine lets go! Were not far"

"fine but its your death"

"pfff" snorted Raven as they headed on with there mission. They got the job done fast and easy, and was half way to riften when a courier handed them each a letter

"here for you, can't talk lots of important deliveries"

"looks like there from brynyolf"

"wonder what it says?"

At that they both started to open the letters;

Safire's:

_Attention all thieves guild members, please return to the Raggon flagon immediately for we are celebrating the return of the guild, all food and drinks will be free from dusk till dawn on sundas we hope for all to attend._

_-brynyolf_

"sundas that only leaves us two moons to make it to rifften"

"yea….two moons" Raven trailed off

"is something wrong?"

"oh no nothing…..um what does yours say"

"here look"

Safire handed her the letter

"what does yours say" Safire said imitating

"um…..here just read it"

_Hey lass I know we haven't been able to talk lately due to being busy, I haven't seen you lately around the rat way. You worry me lass but never mind that there's a celebration at the Raggon flagon we have finally got the guild back on its feet._

_Ps. After the celebration I hope you head for your home here in rifften, honey side I got you a birthday present, anyway happy early birthday. Hope to see you there_

_-brynyolf_

"your birthday is coming up, why didn't you tell me, how old are you turning?"

"Safire, that's all you got out of the letter, what about all the other ahem stuff? And I told by the end of this winter, the snow around rifften has already began to melt"

"oh well it just confirms my ideas"

"WHAT IDEAS" Raven screamed out

"now now we need to get walking if we are to make it to rifften, in tim-" Safire was cut off by the stomach wrenching sounds of raven vomiting

"sorry" raven swallowing the vile taste in her mouth "what were you saying?"

"just that we need to get moving if we are to make it to riften in time, but by the looks of it we need to make camp before you leave small messes from here to riften"

"shut up Safire I'm fine"

"ok its probably from when you fell in the water up by winter hold, told you, well lets get going don't want to miss your birthday present from brynyolf, mean what could it b-"

Safire was again cut off by the sounds of Raven becoming sick

"ok were making camp until you get better"

"no need"

As Safire already started searching for a good spot to make camp, Raven decided to just go with it while starting to gather wood for a fire.

The next morning Raven woke feeling better than the day before, she quickly woke Safire and started to clean up there camp.

" tomorrows sundas were never gong to make it to riften in time"

Safire sighed

"hmmm I know a way, are you scared of very large lizards?"

"do you mean argonians? I'm not scared of them, petty" Safire snorted back

"no a bit bigger""like what?"

"like a dragon"

"blessings of arka, who isn't?"

"um me"

"you're the dragon born, so you can shut your face"

" well what if we were to ride one?"

"no no and no I would rather be taken to sovengarde"

"You know you ride a ghost dragon to sovengarde right?"

"shut the up Raven!"

At that Raven shouted a thu_um up into the heavens

"what the hell was that?" Safire shouted at Raven

"shhh" is all that Raven replied as she looked around the surrounding landscape toward the sky

"don't shhh me!"

A bloody roar came from the mountains to the west shacking the ground as a dragon

appeared Safire started to raise her bow as Raven took her hand and put it on the bow to lower it. The dragon landed with a thud, yet gracefully. knocking Safire on her butt as Raven giggled as she walked up to the dragon and started petting it along its huge scaly head whispering something in dragon tongue into its ears. At that they were off Safire clinging to Raven as the dragon took off with them on its back. They were in riften just hours before the celebration started as they could she worried looks on all the guards and citizens of riften then out of the corner of Ravens eye she could she the very familiar grin coming from brynyolf '_why was he coming out of my house?' she thought. _now the dragon was just hovering over the market square,

"time to jump."

"WHAT!"

"come one its easy"

At that Raven slid off the dragon and plummeted toward earth and landed grace fully on her feet 'how many times has she done this?' Safire thought after sliding off the dragon and fell to the ground with a large thud twisting her ankle and landing on her butt as the dragon flew away

"heart of dibella that hurt"

Lifting Safire up "come on lets get you to the ragged flagon, so you can rest your leg, I honestly can believe you did that"

"well at least didn't injure something a bit more important"

They both busted out laughing as raven helped support Safire's weight as the walked or more like stumbled to the ragged flagon, Raven could feel Brynyolf's eyes on her as the made there way to the riften grave yard then to the cisterns.

During the celebration Safire was set up on a chair with her ankle on a crate resting with a large tankard in her hand. The ragged flagon was like a bee buzzing with conformation, its been a long time since the whole guild came together. There was a loud voice above all the chatter, as all the other noises died down Brynyolf stood in front

"im very glad we could all make it here to celebrate this, I want to personally thank Raven our new guild master, she single handedly killed mercer, put the skeleton key back with nocturnal, and took up more small jobs then there is honkers in skyrim, I also want to thank-" Brynyolf led on as Raven stopped listening as she stared at him thinking of well mildly dirty things she could do to him and wasn't brought back to reality till she herd her name again "I also want to say happy birthday to the lovely lass, Raven. Happy birthday lass" he said staring at her. So lets enjoy the rest of this night, I know I will" the whole cistern started to rumble with the laughter 'what did he mean by that' she didn't have enough time to finish her thought as she felt a firm grip squeezing then letting go of one side of her butt she gasped and looked to her side looking into the deep emerald eyes that were no doubt Brynyolf's

"enjoying your birthday lass?"

"very much so" as she leaned into an embrace "so when do I get my birthday present?"

"patience lass, a couple more hours here then we shall go get it"

"why do you need to come with me?"

Brynyolf let out a deep throaty laugh

"you cant even guess, you are thicker than I thought lass"

" well I am-" she trailed off

"what are you, you can tell me any thing"

"you'll laugh"

"no I wont"

"promise"

"promise" he said with a smile

"well.. Arg what did Safire call it, oh a clean slate" she said hesitantly

"oh lass don't be embraced"

"it feels odd being the only one I know any all, I just wish-"

She was cut off by a smashing kiss to her lips, as he pulled away he said

"now I think your really gong to like your present" he said with a toothy grin _only a couple more hours_ Raven kept telling herself.


	2. 2 the truth sometimes lies deep within

It was almost dawn when the raged flagon finally started to settle down. Some went into the cistern to sleep of the mead, the less drunk stumbled up into the world to there home or the inn 'the bee and the bard', and some were just to drunk to even get to there feet with out falling on the faces. Raven knew it was finally time she took her leave threw the cistern, and up the secret entrance and she met delven on her way out.

"I saw how you and brynyolf were acting" delven said in with a almost scary serious face

"yea. So?"

"just be careful you don't know what our getting into, he's not the same guy in bed than he is normally"

"and…you would know?"

Delven gave off a small chuckle before returning to being serious "that's not what I mean but when he wants something he will do anything to get it."

"thank you for your concern delven but this is the dragon born your talking about I think I can handle myself."

"ok but if you get into any kind of trouble notify me immediately**!"**

"will do"

At that they both left in different directions delven to black briar mead hall, and raven to her house, but she started to have second thoughts 'maybe not yet, im not ready I'll tell brynyolf and he will understand he is very understandable, but what about what delvinsaid? Is he right and I should be really careful? Now I've got myself scared' she walked up to her house and opened the door the house was lit with a light glow from the fire place. And there stood brynyolf leaning on the wall, he wasn't wearing his normal armor, he was wearing a fur coat and a pair of tanned hide trousers, his skin glowed by the fire dancing across the room.

Brynyolf walked up to raven grabbing her waist and pulling her until he was sitting on the edge of the bed and she was on his lap, he started to kiss her neck and try to find the straps to her hand made dragon armor. She could barely spit out the words she was trying to say between slight moans.

"bryn…..I…..don't…..think….im….ready….for this…I want to stop….I don't want to do this."

Brynyolf instantly lifted his head and looked right into her eyes "to late lass!" brynyolf stood up still holding raven and pushed her face first into a wall, she fell to the ground and regretted ever starting this, she tried to think of a way to get out of this but she didn't have much time before he picked her up and pushed her to a wall. He held her there with such strength she couldn't move, he started to pull off her armor until she was just in her smalls and breast band. 'ow by the divine he's going to rape me' is all she could think as he turned her so her back pointed him. As soon as she felt his hand on her smalls she turned her head and shouted a fire ball right at his face, he instantly let go of her and grabbed his face in pain, she ran as fast as she could forgetting what she was wearing or more like the lack of what she was wearing she ran out of the house and threw the market she found herself running into the bee and bard she could hear his footsteps behind her as she entered the tavern . She felt a warm embrace as she ran right into the 'wizard for hire' who lived here, he could feel her trembling and shaking as she cried.

"shhhhh its ok I got you, your all right I would let anything get you" as soon as these words hit ravens ears they were thrown out by the sound of the tavern door being slammed open, and there stood brynyolf.


	3. love, trust, and a planed adventure

A/N hey guys and gals here is the third chapter, of my story. i hate asking this but will you dear reader yes you put something in the comment box be it: complements (it tells me what im doing right) criticism (tells me how to improve) flame (i don't care if you flame it i will read it and try to learn from it) or just something even if its gibberish just to let me know if there are still people reading this, after i post this i will wait probably a week to two weeks for some kind of review of anything telling me that there are still people reading this and if no sign i will bring this story to a quick one maybe two chapter ending and work on other fan fics hoping to do better. and sorry if my updates have been slow i have been working on a lord of the rings so look out for that soon, thanks for reading hope you enjoy oxoxo

Brynyolf walked in, burn marks visible on his face and his neck as he walked up and grabbed raven by the waist by one arm and pulled her to the nearest wall and holds her there with his body as she let out blood curdling shrieks as the tavern looked over to the commotion.

'thanks for holding her" bryn gave a smirk to the mage

"no, you can't have her" the mage yelled

Bryn whispered into ravens ear "why couldn't you have just stayed in the house now I must finish this here and now"

"NO!" yelled the mage as he shot purple lightning out his finger tips as Bryn fell to the ground with a groan of pain as he almost glowed purple from the residual lightning. He quickly got up and ran out of the tavern, the mage went to comfort raven that was now sitting on the ground with her knees to her chest shaking. She went from high and mighty dragonborn, ulfric stromcloak slayer, the one who single-handedly got rid of the dark brotherhood, court wizard of the mage's college, thane in all nine holds in skyrim, a member of the companions, a vampire hunter, a woman barely in her thirties and has met the only two living snow elves and killed one but still from all that to a pool of, almost naked, crying, shaking, scared woman. The mage pulled of the top part of his robes and rapped them around her leaving him in only a pair of trousers, raven looked up finally looking at him, he was an imperial with a small stubble on his chin, he has a pretty muscular structure for a mage she thought, she would probably try to hit on this guy if she hadn't just went through what she did. The mage kneeled in front of her and tried to calm her down

"its ok he's gone now, I told you I wouldn't let anything happen to you." he said with a small grin

She returned it with a small smile "tha….thank you"

"no problem, I don't mind helping a beautiful woman from a crazy psychopath any day"

She let out a slight giggle as she blushed did he really think I was beautiful?

"my name is macurio, may I ask what's yours?"

"ra….raven"

"well than raven how about we get you to a room upstairs were you can rest, and maybe a hot meal and some mead to calm your nerves?"

"I…I don't know"

"well lets get you some where and get you in some comfortable clothes?"

"ok" macurio lifted raven up by wrapping his arms around her back under her arms and picked her up like a child, he walked slowly around the corner up the stares and into a room with her legs wrapped around his lower torso, her arms around his neck, and her head on his shoulder

"I cant thank you enough I don't know what happened, I felt so, I don't know what to call it just so vulnerable I shouldn't fell that way I am, I don't know anymore." Raven whispered into macurio's ear, as he laid raven down on the bed

"there are some random clothes in the chest at the end of the bed I will go down and get some food, ok?"

"please don't leave me"

"I will be right down there just yell and I will be up here in a flash I promise"

"o ok, please be quick though"

"I will" as he brushed a piece of hair from her face and kissed her forehead and left the room. Raven thought to her self 'should I really trust this guy I have seen him here before, he's a mercenary but why would he be so loving and caring, he is meant to be a cold-hearted mercenary, why? Slowly got up and walked over to the chest she found a lot of clothes and random items but she finally found a small tunic a pair of trousers and a black hood, she put them one after taking off her breast band and smalls they were dirty and irritating, and she just didn't care any more. After getting dressed she walked over to a small desk picked up a quill put it in the ink and wrote a note addressed to a Delvin Malory explaining what had happened. Right as she finished she heard a knock at the door, she instantly became very scared and backed up to the far corner on a tiny room lighting her hands up with the most powerful fire-ball spell she could muster in her weakened state the room had only one exit no window nothing, then she heard in a familiar voice

"can I come in? it's just me macurio"

"ye…yea come in" even thought the encounter was almost an hour ago she still was in shock

Macurio stepped in to the room carrying a basket he set down on the desk, as he turned to her, he lifted his hands in the air palms pointing to raven

"calm down I do not wish to harm you"

"I….I know, I'm just still a little shaken up still" as she put her hands down putting away the built up energy of the spell

"its aright, so you're found of magic? Huh"

"um yea I guess I did join the college of winter hold"

"the college! Oh for I long to be there I trained in the mage's guilds in cyridil then I came to skyrim to join the collage but the court wizard turned me down, and I didn't have enough money to make it back to cyridil so I became a mercenary but by the time I had enough money to go back I had fallen in love with skyrim's beauty, yet skyrim has nothing on you raven." as macurio finished his last sentence raven was in full blush

"well about three months ago there was a new court wizard"

"what happened to the last one?"

"he well died at the hand of a mage he trained, but I think I could pull some strings and repay you for your kindness today by gaining you access to the college."

"and who would be so close to the court wizard to appeal to their decision on who gains entry?"

"the court wizard at your service" as raven bowed

"no way I'm in the same room as the court wizard" macurio almost shouted

"and the one who cut the head off of ulfric stormcloak and ended the civil war, a vampire hunter joined the dawn guard not to long ago, I single-handedly wiped out the rest of the dark brotherhood , meat a snow elf, two actually yet I did kill one but in my defense he tried to kill me first! Hmmmm what else thane of all nine holds, part of the thieves guild" raven let out a sigh "regrettably, I'm also part of the companions, oh what am I missing ah drgaonborn that it or dovahkin if you prefer or one with body of a mortal and the soul of a dragon if you wish to call it that" by this time macurio's lower jaw was so far down probably in the cistern some where.

"well your either lying or a very important woman" final being able to pick his lower jaw up

"hah yea I've never been much for lying true be told I'm a horrible liar"

"well what now?" thought macurio out loud

"well give me a couple of days to recover, then we set out for winter hold college were I assure you can get the finest mage training."

"thank you, after I was turned away a couple of years ago I never thought I would be able to get the education I longed for"

"what in your life have you wished for?"

"to become a master wizard or just gain access to the college, to be accepted into a ork clan, to see a dragon, to visit all nine hold in skyrim for I have seen four of them so far white run, riften, wind helm, and winter hold, and lastly to marry a woman and bare many children with her and to teach the children to use magic and to fight, once they are old enough of course."

"wow, well I can help you with most of that yet not all of it, some of it you must do on your"

"I figured" macurio muttered

"but as a gift for helping me in this ahem circumstance I will grant you access to the college and when you are complete with that we can go and visit with one of the many orkish clan I have befriended over the time I have been in skyrim, then of course I could take you to the throat of the world and you can meet my dragon mentor, and the greybeards if you wish, then if you want we can travel to all the nine holds and visit all my homes scattered around skyrim, but love is on your own but I would love to help teach your future children of magic and sword play and if they show enough potential I could probably get then ether into the companions or the collage"

"then it's a date, as soon as I finish my training at the college I could send a letter to you and we could meet up and take a bit of a tour around skyrim"

"then it is desisted let's get you to the college as soon as possible then"

"yes but first you must rest, here" macurio handed raven some mead and a bowl of cooled cabbage and venison soup that he quickly heated it with a flame spell then handed it to her with a small slice of bread

"eat up then sleep, do not worry for I will be here when you wake"

"thank you, and could you do one more act of kindness for me?"

"anything"

"that letter on the desk could you get that to whom its addressed to as soon as possible?"

"there is a courier that stays sin in the room next door I shall take this to him now while you eat"

"thank you so much"

"eat then sleep for you will need your strength if we are to head from here to winter hold in a couple of days time" and at that macurio grabbed the letter and left the room


End file.
